A cup of chocolate at midnight
by Kitty-N2
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si Duo y Heero se quedaran solos en la casa en una fría noche de invierno?. Shounen-ai 1x2, lime, romántico. Espero que les guste, trabaje mucho en el, por favor léanlo.


"A cup of chocolate at midnight"  
  
Por Nabyla (Kitty - N) ¿Que ocurriría si Duo y Heero se quedaran solos en la casa en una fría noche de invierno?. Shounen-ai 1x2, lime, romántico. Espero que les guste, trabaje mucho en el, por favor léanlo.  
  
Fue una noche muy helada, se diría que el frío traspasaba las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas, las cubiertas de la cama y llegaba finalmente a tu piel, penetrando tus huesos, congelando hasta tu sangre, una de esas largas noches de invierno, en que te gustaría estar arropado, con una gran tasa de chocolate caliente en las manos. Una de esas noches en que jamas desearías estar en la calle, menos aun con la torrentosa lluvia que caía pesadamente, casi como un granizo.  
  
En verdad Duo odiaba el invierno, siempre había preferido el alegre verano a aquella estación tan fría y solitaria, por que si sentía calor podía abrir las ventanas, si quería, podía salir a caminar, entretenerse en cualquier cosa, mientras que en invierno, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por sentir un poco de calor, el frío se apoderaba de todo, especialmente de él, y con lo que odiaba sentir ese temblor helado que recorría su espalda, su única alternativa era quedarse encerrado en casa.  
  
"¡demonios!, ¿como puede hacer tanto frío?"- reclamo molesto el chico, mientras lentamente soltaba su trenza para dejar su largo cabello reposar sobre sus hombros- "necesito algo caliente o moriré congelado"- y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de chocolate para volver luego a la cama.  
  
"odio el invierno" - refunfuño Duo abriendo la puerta, sin percatarse de la presencia de su compañero, cuando revolvía histéricamente la alacena -" rayos, no puede ser, no queda chocolate, y me estoy congelando."  
  
"prepare café por si quieres" - contesto la voz indiferente de Heero desde un rincón apartado - "aun esta caliente" dijo, sin apartar la vista de su laptop.  
  
Duo miro a Heero, que trabajaba en lo suyo y luego se dirigió a la cafetera sin perderlo de vista  
  
"¿qué haces aquí?, es tarde, ¿ no tienes frío?, la noche esta en verdad muy helada, ¿sabes? No soporto tanto frío, en verdad prefiero el verano al invierno. ¿es que no dejaras de mirar el laptop?." inquirió sentándose al lado de Heero  
  
"hablas demasiado"- fue su respuesta  
  
"lo lamento, olvidaba que hablaba con el soldado perfecto "- contesto Duo con su sonrisita irónica, poniéndose nuevamente en pie - " supongo que no debe molestarte el invierno, mucho menos el frío."  
  
"Termine" dijo Heero sin prestar atención al muchacho, cerrando su laptop y levantándose " te quedas o te vas"  
  
"por supuesto que me voy, ya no aguanto esto" respondió Duo, siguiendolo por el pasillo de vuelta a su cuarto "gracias por el café."  
  
Duo intento dormir, pero por mas que trato no pudo, ya había ocupado todas sus mantas, tenia su cabello suelto, esperando que este no dejase pasar la brisa fría, y al parecer, la calefacción se había apagado, porque ahora sentía mas frío que antes. En definitiva, ni el frío ni la inmensa soledad de su cuarto le permitían dormir tranquilo. Dos opciones, primera, conformarse con su situación y hacer lo posible por tratar de olvidar que la temperatura estaba llegando a cero, o segunda, despertar a Heero y preguntarle si en realidad algo estaba fallando con la calefacción en su cuarto.  
  
La decisión mas sabia, quedarse en su cuarto y conformarse con su mala suerte, que después de todo, era mejor que recibir el gélido golpe de la mirada de Heero, si es que lo despertaba .  
  
"Hey, Heero, estas despierto", susurro Duo frente a la puerta del cuarto contiguo, esperando no despertar a su compañero - //soy un tonto// - penso - //si no quiero despertarlo, ¿por que estoy llamando a su puerta?, en todo caso, no creo que abra// y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto, al menos lo había intentado.  
  
" que quieres" contesto finalmente Heero desde el otro lado de la habitación, "pasa, la puerta esta abierta"  
  
"lamento haberte despertado" dijo Duo apenado por estar molestando tan tarde  
  
" no estaba durmiendo"  
  
Duo se puso de pronto nervioso, Heero lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, y de algún modo eso le molestaba, sentía que estaba viendo a través de ellos, que podía leer en ellos lo que su mente y corazón mantenían celosamente guardado en secreto  
  
Las mejillas del chico de cabello largo, adquirieron un leve tono rojizo mientras desviaba su mirada. Heero pudo notarlo inmediatamente, a pesar de la oscuridad que envolvía el cuarto, veía claramente al chico frente a él.  
"lo que pasa es que quería saber si podías ver que ocurre con la calefacción en mi cuarto, porque al parecer dejo de funcionar y bueno, con todo este frío yo no podía dormir" termino de decir Duo casi en un susurro.  
  
En verdad parecía un niño pequeño reclamando por algo sin importancia, parado allí, desviando su mirada.  
  
" ya es muy tarde, lo veré mañana."- contesto Heero  
  
//al menos lo intente//, penso - "si tienes razón, será mejor que lo vea mañana, gracias y buenas noches."  
  
". pero puedes quedarte aquí" se apresuro a decir Heero frustrando el escape del chico "la calefacción funciona, y así te duermes de una vez"  
  
Finalmente Duo termino acurrucándose en la cama provisoria que Heero le había armado. En realidad su cuarto estaba mucho mejor temperado, el frío había disminuido en gran parte y ya no se sentía solo, puesto que a tan solo unos pasos de el estaba su sorprendente compañero, descansando tranquilamente a su lado.  
  
//casi a su lado.// entonces encontró nuevamente su mirada perdida en Heero, perdida en sus profundos ojos, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada ves mas rojizas y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a escapar de su pecho.  
  
"ya deberías estar durmiendo" dijo Heero, que por su lado, no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos del chico.  
  
"Quizás, aunque no creo que pueda quedarme dormido esta noche"- y entonces, que nació en algún recóndito lugar en él, el tonto impulso de levantarse y sentarse en la cama de Heero.  
  
//¡¿que estoy haciendo?!, demonios, Heero va a matarme//."¿ y por que no estas tu dormido?"- pregunto Duo tratando de disimular. Mas, el chico recostado tras él no contesto, sumiendo al cuarto en un profundo e interminable silencio.  
  
//rayos, lo moleste, lo hice enojar, en cualquier momento se decide y acaba conmigo, ¿por que siempre termino arruinándolo todo?.//  
  
Duo se tenso al sentir como su compañero se sentaba en la cama, quedando ubicado tras él. Ya era demasiado tarde para huir, así que resignado a pagar por su impertinencia, apretó sus ojos como no deseando saber lo que le esperaba. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Heero, comenzó a jugar con su cabello, pasando sus dedos por las lisas hebras sueltas. Además de sorprenderse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era tan agradable sentir como las manos de Heero acariciaban su largo cabello, y como este se iba acercando cada vez mas.  
  
//ya no importa lo que haga// penso Duo // pero si he de decirle la verdad, este es el momento, no importa que después me odie // " Heero yo."- y volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con su mirada. " Heero yo." //demonios Duo, solo hazlo // y, acto seguido, se acerca aun mas y le da un dulce e inocente beso, que Heero, no tarda en corresponder.  
  
Después de que se separaron, Heero tomo a Duo por la cintura, y lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda como temiendo que el chico fuese a escapar. Luego, con un movimiento suave, lo desplazo bajo las sabanas y se posiciono sobre el sobre él para darle otro largo y esta vez apasionado beso.  
  
Duo llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello de Heero, acariciando sus hombros y espalda, mientras este recorría lentamente con su mano libre la cintura del chico que tenia aprisionado, bajando cada vez más por su tibia piel, hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas, comenzando a besar su cuello cubierto de cabello, antes de volver su mirada a la de Duo, quien con una insinuante sonrisa levanto su cabeza de la almohada, dispuesto a continuar en lo que estaba.  
  
¿cómo lo había arruinado?, no lo sabia. No podía entender en que había fallado, tampoco acababa de asimilar lo ocurrido. Para ser más exacto, lo ultimo que recordaba era como Heero se levantaba, revisaba su laptop, entraba al baño y luego salía vestido de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, mientras el quedaba allí, tirado en su cama, atónito como un tonto, que nunca hubiese estado a su lado.  
  
"Heero yo." murmuro Duo con una voz casi imperceptible, mirando hacia la puerta "solo soy un tonto que no te merece." concluyo sintiendo aquel persistente frío apoderarse nuevamente de el.  
  
Heero no regreso a casa hasta la mañana siguiente, llegando al parecer bastante molesto. Si había algo que en verdad odiaba, era que lo molestaran cuando estaba ocupado, que lo comprometieran en asuntos sin importancia y lo hicieran acudir a estos cuando en realidad su presencia terminaba sobrando.  
  
Sin embargo, ya estaba en casa, y podía olvidar el mal rato, ya que, probablemente al entrar a su cuarto encontraría aun durmiendo en su cama, a la única persona a quien había estado esperando ver durante toda aquella larga velada, a la única persona que deseaba tener en sus brazos y mantener junto a él.  
  
//En verdad soy un idiota. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que poda estar interesado en mi cuando lo único que hago es molestarlo. ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera soy una buena distracción// penso un molesto Duo mientras caminaba por el parque. Era una mañana clara, nublada y fría, justamente aquella clase de mañana que el mas odiaba, pero había tenido que salir a pesar de todo. Durante la noche no había sido capaz de dormir, y el molesto silencio que envolvió la casa entera después de que Heero se marcho, lo hizo sentir tan incomodo que prefirió levantarse a primera hora dispuesto a salir, y encarar el frío. Solo a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, tan solo quería despejar su mente y tratar en alguna medida de olvidar la enorme frustración que oprimía su pecho.  
  
Por mas que busco, Heero no pudo encontrar a Duo en ningún lado, definitivamente no estaba en casa, aunque en realidad no entendía que hubiese salido, ya que el baka odiaba el invierno, y no seria tan tonto como para salir con aquel clima siendo que en verdad lo detestaba. Pero ya había dado vuelta la casa y esa era su única opción.  
  
El día comenzó a empeorar a medida que pasaban las oras. Las oscuras nubes del cielo, anunciaban una pronta lluvia y Duo aun seguía dando vueltas sin sentido, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mas con las primeras gotas que refrescaron su rostro, se dio cuenta de cómo había transcurrido el tiempo y apresuro su paso de regreso a casa.  
  
Tal y como lo había imaginado, el no estaba allí. Heero no había regresado en todo el día, o al menos esa impresión le dio. Había comenzado a llover fuertemente, Duo estaba totalmente empapado y la casa estaba muy oscura, por lo que se encargo de prender casi todas las luces, antes de entrar a ducharse.  
  
Al fin el baka trenzado había llegado a casa. Heero pudo notarlo desde la calle al ver toda las luces encendidas.  
"mucho mejor" - exclamo Duo secando su cabello, sentado sobre su cama. "si tan solo esta estúpida calefacción estuviese funcionando."  
  
"lamento no haber tenido tiempo para arreglarla" - dijo una voz sumamente familiar abriendo la puerta  
  
" ha si, eso puede verse mañana, ahora estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir"- dijo Duo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente, medio molesto posible - "buenas noches."  
  
"anoche querías chocolate caliente"- reacciono Heero entendiendo al fin el modo de actuar de Duo, y llamando su atención - "te prepare un poco, solo si quieres"- dijo antes de salir del cuarto del chico  
  
Duo miro a la puerta, y mitad intrigado, mitad deseoso de tomar chocolate, se levanto finalmente para seguir a Heero a la cocina, en donde encontró, no solo el chocolate, sino que también los panecillos que le gustaban.  
  
Si la intención de Heero era, de algún modo disculparse con Duo, ya iba por buen camino. No solo, por tener sus golosinas favoritas, sino que por haber recordado los caprichos del chico, demostrando de ese modo que no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba.  
  
Duo se acerco a la mesa y tomo su chocolate lento y pausado, comiendo los bizcochitos, mientras evitaba la persistente mirada de Heero, pensando en que todo había sido una estúpida idea suya, y que Heero en realidad solo había recordado eso por casualidad, pero que nunca, nunca por él. Cuando después de un silencio, sonó el teléfono en la sala, se presento la oportunidad perfecta para el escape de Duo.  
  
"debe ser para ti"- dijo con su vocesita burlona- "gracias por todo, pero voy a dormir" y dando media vuelta se encamino a su cuarto.  
  
//por supuesto que era para él, lo mas probable es que tenga que salir de nuevo, es una persona muy ocupada, sin tiempo para nada, menos para dedicárselo a alguien, peor aun si ese alguien soy yo.// penso desilusionado mientras trataba de abrir su puerta.  
  
//.de todos modos era obvio, siempre se queja de que hablo mucho, de que no estoy quieto, de que no tengo nada que hacer, si pareciese que soy el causante de todos sus problemas, ¡DEMONIOS!, esta maldita puerta se atascó.//  
  
"¡Rayos, ¿es que nunca cambiara mi maldita suerte?!" - gritó furioso Duo mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura de su cuarto - "¡si no te abres, te echare a bajo puerta estúpida!."  
  
En eso, apareció Heero con una enorme sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que Duo no recordaba haber visto nunca en el rostro de su compañero. Fue así como el chico se acerco, tomo la manilla y con un sutil movimiento, empujando en dirección opuesta a la que el baka trenzado "tiraba" abrió la puerta, para luego volver su mirada al chico.  
  
El pobre Duo totalmente sorprendido por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y como de pronto se sentía aun mas molesto con Heero, especialmente por la sonrisa que aun iluminaba su rostro.  
  
" ¡no era necesario que te molestaras!, ¡no soy tan idiota, tarde o temprano hubiese terminado dándome cuenta de que estaba tirando en vez de empujar , en todo caso gracias por recordarme lo tonto que soy!"- dijo sumamente molesto entrando a su cuarto. Sin embargo, la mano de Heero, sostuvo firmemente la suya evitando que diera más de unos pocos pasos.  
  
" te ves muy bien cuando te molestas" susurro Heero acercándose al oído del chico y comenzando a abrazarlo por detrás.  
  
"¿¡disculpa!?"- contesto Duo aun molesto- "¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo?!  
  
"aun nada" dijo Heero abrazando con mas fuerza al chico " aun no estoy haciendo nada, pero ya lo haré"  
  
"entonces suerte en lo que tengas que hacer, yo por mi parte me voy a dormir"- termino Duo sarcásticamente  
  
"no, no lo creo" replico Heero abrazando cada vez con mas fuerza a Duo " tu vienes conmigo"  
  
"¿y por que tendría que ir contigo?, estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos mucho mas urgentes que atender. Además, debe ser muy fácil encontrar alguna entretención mejor que yo, no creo que."sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando porque Heero con un rápido movimiento lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo frente a él cerrando sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso.  
  
"en primer lugar, no quiero ninguna clase de entretención; segundo, nada es mas importante que tu y tercero, ¿por qué tendrías que venir conmigo?, sencillamente porque te amo" finalizo Heero mirando profundamente los sorprendidos ojos de Duo.  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, condujo al chico hasta su cuarto, sentándolo en su cama. Allí, comenzó, a desatar su larga trenza pausadamente, jugando con su largo cabello, como lo había echo la noche anterior, deslizando las cálidas manos por su cuello , bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, acercándolo para ver su rostro y sumirse en otro profundo beso.  
  
Súbitamente Duo se detuvo para voltearse y mirar al suelo. " aquella llamada." - dijo con voz suave -"¿tendrás que salir, no es cierto?, será mejor que me valla.". Mas, Heero se adelanto a tenderlo en la cama, sujetando sus brazos- " ya te dije, esta noche te quedas conmigo. Y por lo demás no te preocupes, desconecte la línea antes de contestar."  
  
Desde ese momento, los dulces ojos violeta se dejaron conducir mansamente. Entrando en la cama, quedando arrinconado contra la pared, Duo sintió nuevamente las manos de Heero en su cintura, y como este las conducía lentamente hacia sus caderas, acercándose cada vez más. Mientras el entrelazaba sus brazos a su cuello, disfrutando las apasionadas caricias, correspondiendo a los intensos besos, que cerraban y abrían sus labios, susurrando suavemente el nombre de la única persona que en verdad amaba.  
  
Aun era temprano, pero ya había amanecido y la luz de un nuevo día ilumino todo el cuarto. Duo pudo notarlo aun con los ojos cerrados, recordando y almacenando los fragmentos de lo que había sido como un dulce sueño, cuando sintió nuevamente como recorrían suavemente su cintura.  
  
"Así que no fue un sueño después de todo"- susurro ligeramente Duo antes de abrir sus ojos  
  
"no"- contesto Heero antes posar sus labios en los de Duo - "no fue un sueño"  
  
"me alegra"- contesto el chico descansando en sus brazos - " yo pense, pense que."  
  
" se lo que pensaste"- dijo Heero- " y lamento haberte echo sentir mal. No quería lastimarte, pero sabia que si hubiese tratado de despedirme o explicar algo no hubiese sido capaz de irme después"  
  
" eso ya no importa" - contesto el chico - "entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer."  
  
" si importa"- lo interrumpió Heero - " porque te amo"  
  
" yo también te amo" - dijo el chico mirando sus ojos azules - " y eso es lo único que me importa"  
  
Owari  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que no allá quedado muy fome, latoso, aburrido, etc, etc. En todo caso gracias por haberlo leído. 


End file.
